


Done Being a Pawn

by Ky10R3n



Category: SWRP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky10R3n/pseuds/Ky10R3n





	Done Being a Pawn

He stood on the bridge and took it all in for what he hoped would be the last time. Hux's annoying rants. The steady hum of the computers. The bustling of the officers as they went about their business. These things used to comfort him with their deliberateness and precision. But now they represented chains around his neck, holding him down and enslaving him into the noose of the First Order. He quietly slipped a virus program into the computer - the details of their next stop would not be recorded into the data banks. 

He went to his quarters and packed a bag with the barest essentials; just sentimental items really. A few pictures, his grandfathers helmet of course. And a change of clothes. And the number to the secret bank account he had established and funded with the bounty from his many exploits.

He made his way to the hangar and walked up the ramp to his command shuttle. He turned to look back at the hangar and it's appreciated its methodical order and organization one last time. One of the flight crew broke his quiet contemplation. Yes, he was all set to go. He boarded and took his seat. He watched the protection and certainty of the Finalizer grow smaller and smaller as the shuttle pulled away.

He had promised he would meet her there, on Tokodana, where they had met so long ago now. He watched the green planet appear before them, and sighed as they began their landing preparations. He could still turn back and abort the plan, but he didn't want to. He was done being a pawn. The first order was not what he expected. It was corrupt and disorganized. He had values and convictions that were often compromised in its pursuits. His mother had always implored him to come home, but that wasn't a viable option either. The only option was to assume a new identity on some remote planet. Thankfully his identify would be fairly easy to conceal because of the mask he had always worn when he went about the business of the first order. He obviously didn't foresee its value when he first donned it all those years ago, but the mask he wore for intimidation would also make it fairly easy to assume his new identity now. He descended from the shuttle and used his mind to erase this excursion from the memory of the crew and and sent them back to the ship. He wouldn't be back. For all intents and purposes he would have simply just disappeared. He watched it leave.

He was done with the mantle of being Kylo Ren. He was still dark-sider of course, and was fully comfortable embracing his dark powers for his own pursuits, but he needed no other affiliation now. 

He made his way into the woods and found a small clearing He put the bag he had been carrying down and changed into the clothes he had packed. He carefully folded his black cloak and robes. He stared at the helmet; hidden behind it all these years he had never really looked into it before. He realized how much he had been hiding, trying to be what everyone wanted him to be in one way or another. Kylo Ren had just been the latest permutation of that effort. He was done being a pawn.He would live his life as he saw fit from now on. He put his things, including his trusty saber, into the bag and continued walking further into the woods to wait for her.


End file.
